Blink
Blink (ブリンク Burinku in Japanese) is a young mole and nephew of the Professor. He made appearances in Spyro: Shadow Legacy, Spyro: A Hero's Tail, and Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy. Personality Blink is a confident young mole who is always up for a challenge. He does, however, have "fresh-air-a-phobia," a deathly fear of not being trapped underground. Abilities Being a mole, Blink has the ability to dig through dirt. He also has some gadgets created by his uncle, the Professor. His weaponry consists of Blink bombs (can carry 10 at a time) and two laser-cannons which are connected to his gloves. His goggles are able to find living objects (such as enemies or fodder for Sparx) and diggable rubble. Story ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' Blink first appeared after being rescued from a cage by Spyro in Crocovile Swamp, mentioning he'd "make a great sidekick," if it weren't for his "fresh-air-a-phobia." He helped Spyro in his quest to save the Realms from Red's rule. ''Spyro: Shadow Legacy'' Blink appeared later in Shadow Legacy after vacationing in Dragon Shores. He returned to the Forgotten Worlds, where it was soon engulfed by the Calamity, and Blink, along with the Professor, Sis, and Willard were trapped in the Shadow Realm. After being freed by Spyro, Blink volunteered to dig deeper into the depths of Moleville and came across a large cavern, only to be blasted by Red's dark magic. He later recovered from the attack, and Blink was seen celebrating Spyro's primary victory over the Sorcerer, before the mole began his preparations for the villain's next move... Minigames In A Hero's Tail, there are four mini-games for Blink; one in each of the Realms. In the mini-games you are to destroy the required amount of Dark Shards underground within 30 minutes, digging up gems and finding entrances through walls. The first time this is completed, you win a Dragon Egg; the second time Blink kindly hands over a Light Gem. The realms where Blink's mini-game can be found are: *Crocovile Swamp: Completely Swamped *Coastal Remains: All Washed Up *Frostbite Village: Snowed Under *Dark Mine: Mined Out Gallery Blink Card.png|Blink's trading card from Spyro Orange:A Cortex Conspiracy blink_hero.jpg Trivia *In Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy, he is incorrectly named "Blinky." ** This may be just a nickname. *Blink's hat was originally going to be red instead of purple, as seen in early screenshots. *Blink is voiced by Tara Strong. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. ru:Блинк Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Spyro: A Hero's Tail Category:Spyro: Shadow Legacy Category:Characters (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Vinnytovar